


I'm Not Homophobic

by MattyWantsToBattle



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adds Briston cause im trash, Jealousy, M/M, not real homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyWantsToBattle/pseuds/MattyWantsToBattle
Summary: Straight guy worries he’s being homophobic to gay roommate, realizes he’s fallen in love with him.It turns out, Jack doesn’t have any problems with Mark kissing guys as long as it’s Jack he’s kissing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this prompt forever and just now wrote it rip.

Jack groaned in disgust.

He figured that the ugly noise he’d made was a horrible thing to do, and yet, annoyance was obvious on his face as he slipped into his room and shut the door behind him, hard.

His roommate was gay.

Jack knew that, and at first, he hadn’t had a problem with it.

But coming in to see him with other men, see him kissing onto his new boyfriend of only a week, brought a sort of angry feeling coiling around his core.

Jack figured it was around the time Briston first appeared that Jack realized his unwarranted revulsion.

Unwarranted?

Jack worried he was being homophobic toward his roommate. Hadn’t he accepted Mark before?

And now that Mark was kissing men in front of him…

Jack sighed, falling harshly onto his bed and groaning into the fabric.

Jack’s job, a tattoo artist, had got him to meet other gay people before. Jack had never felt like this toward anyone before, though.

How could he, such an open-minded straight, be groaning in pure disgust at the sight of his roommate and his roommate’s boyfriend?

Jack twisted a bit as he heard a sharp knock on his door, quickly bouncing up to open the door.

A pause once he saw it was Mark, with a sort of furrow to his eyebrows and odd hesitation on his lips.

“… uh, Jack, I had… A question…”

Jack swallowed nervously, stepping backward to let the half Korean into his room.

Jack remembered first meeting the other.

Jack had just moved from Ireland to the US on a work visa, to work at Felix’s new tattoo parlor.

Jack had loved it; Felix was definitely one of his best friends.

And then, a slightly sloppily drunk Mark had tottered into the parlor.

Jack had noticed something off immediately, to the point where he hadn’t even bothered to ask why he was there. He just quickly got close, holding onto Mark with a tight grip of his fingers.

“You alright, man…?”

Mark had had a heart attack right then and there.

Jack had come to the hospital to check on him as soon as he was taken away, taking tentative steps into the room to check on the pink haired man.

Jack found he missed the pink from when they first met. Mark had moved on to blue, and Jack had loved it even more. When Mark moved to red, Jack figured it suited him just fine.

Now the man was a ravenette, just as he was when he was born, and Jack still had the green tuft on his head like a sprout of grass from dying his hair along with Mark when Mark went to touch up the pink over a year ago.

Mark stepped into his room, slowly, as if it was awkward.

In fact, it was.

Very awkward.

Jack cleared his throat, gesturing to his bed. “You can, uh…”

“Yeah…”

Mark sat on the bed, nibbling on his lips in a way that made Jack’s heart flutter lightly.

Jack paused, blinking a bit. There was that odd feeling again.

He didn’t quite understand it, just knew that certain things the American did made Jack’s insides do things of their own accord. Made his cheeks heat up, made his heart flutter, made butterflies fly into his stomach and attack the sides.

Jack chuckled lightly at his own thought, causing Mark to look up at him confused.

Jack’s cheeks heated up, but he chose to ignore the exchange. “Uh, w-what did ya want to say- ask?”

Mark twisted his hands together, pulling at his own fingers nervously as he tried to think of the words.

Jack gulped, eyes glancing to the side as he tugged at the hem of his own shirt.

He felt like a high schooler, a girl that might have been his girlfriend sitting on his bed asking to have sex. He almost felt like he should be worried his mother was going to walk in.

Jack had always said no.

Every girl that ever asked, Jack had said no. Not that he’d been asked too many times, he could only remember 3.

Each time, the girl had left dissatisfied and Jack had filled the empty void with the weed his brother had left.

“Are you… Do you… Fuck, Jack, do you think me kissing Briston is gross or something? Every time he’s over you make this noise and shut yourself away. We’re friends, Jack, and for some reason because I have a boyfriend you haven’t barely hung out with me.”

Jack paused, teeth grazing his bottom lip as he thought.

It was true, as soon as Jack layed eyes on Briston, he started doing things on his own. He made his own food, ate in his room, played games by himself, made excuses to not go out and hang with Mark.

Jack felt bad suddenly, even worse than before.

Mark basically shoved everything in his face.

“… I-I’m not homophobic…”

“I never said you were.” Mark paused, chocolate orbs glancing away, before they clashed with cerulean again. “But you’re acting a little…”

Jack sighed, plopping down on the bed. He sat close to Mark, staring at the grooves in the ceiling as he tried to think of something to say.

Instead, he waited to see if Mark would say something.

After long moments of dreadful silence, the deep rumble of Mark’s voice restarted again, prompting Jack to speak.

“Jack?”

“Look, I hate seeing you kiss them. Especially fucking Briston. I don’t know why, it’s not like I feel like that with anyone else. It’s jus’…”

Mark turned, perfect lips just begging to be kissed.

And that’s when Jack realized it.

Looking at everything, Jack should have realized it before. But the way those eyes were staring into his soul, the way his heart started to thump against his chest harder than before…

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Mark paused, sitting up straight as Jack flushed, hands reaching up to press against his face.

The blush seemed to burn his fingers as he cursed.

“S-Sorry, I jus’…”

Jack was surprised to feel soft lips graze against his own, feel his wrists be gently grasped by slightly calloused hands.

Jack kissed back, before he pulled away minimally.

“But yer with _Briston_.” The name was spat out like venom, causing Mark to sigh lightly.

“I just broke up with him before I went in to talk with you… I couldn’t date someone if it meant that I wouldn’t be able to hang out with you.”

Jack’s cheeks immediately turned even redder, till he was practically a tomato. In fact, his hair even sold the bit.

Mark chuckled, before reaching forward to leave another soft kiss, Jack eagerly kissing back.

“I’m sorry about all that…”

“Hey, if you hadn’t been like that, I would still be with Briston…”

“Yeah, an’ I’d be dying on th’ inside.”

Mark chuckled against Jack’s lips, before pulling away a bit.

“So what does this mean?”

Jack paused, glancing down at his hand nervously. What _did_ that mean? On one hand, Jack had thought he was straight for a long while… On the other, he was very much in love with Mark…

“… What do ya want it to mean?”

“I’d love to be with you.” Mark suggested, moving to sit comfortably beside the Irishman.

Jack nodded slowly, before twisting to nip at Mark’s jaw.

“Alright. I’d like that.”

He really did like it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I just make a thing for Septiplier one shots I mean...


End file.
